Vie réelle et Facebook
by Alfen Uruloki
Summary: La vie des membres du Glee Club sur Facebook et dans la vie réelle! Ici se dessineront leur destin, leur envies et leur désirs les plus fous! Cependant ce n'est pas l'auteur qui choisira tout cela...mais vous les lecteurs! Venez vérifier par vous même leur drôle d'histoire...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes pour mon grand retour! :D

Je suis désolé de tout ce temps passer loin de vous mais, à cause de problèmes personnels, j'ai du tout mettre en pause...notamment ma fanfiction: Dalton, Prince et Sexe.

Pour ma reprise je viens avec de court petit one shot dédié au membre du Glee Club sur un mélange de style Facebook et Vie Réelle!

Ils ne respecteront pas complètement l'univers ou les relations déroulées dans les saisons!

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont! Bisou à tous! Et tous les personnages ici torturés appartiennent au créateur de Glee

* * *

Chapitre 1: L'intégration de Starchild

Elliot s'était levé d'un bon pied ce matin là. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient bref tout était parfait. Alors qu'il allumait son ordinateur ainsi que son Facebook, il remarqua une nouvelle demande en ami. Souriant il cliqua dessus:

**Elliot Gilbert** et **Kurt Hummel** sont désormais amis

12 personnes aiment ça

**Mercedes Jones:** Blanc-Bec! Qui est ce...quasi Dieu grec?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Dieu oui..

**Santana Lopez**: Lui c'est Elliot...alias futur plan cul de Porcelaine!

19 personnes aiment ça

**Blaine Anderson**: Quoi? Non! Mais...

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana ferme là! Et Blaine tu as rien à dire...

**Elliot Gilbert:** Wouah...tes amis ont l'air spéciaux Kurtie...

**Blaine Anderson**: KURTIE?

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky!

**Kurt Hummel**: Elliot! « rougis »

**Blaine Anderson**: Il t'appelle déjà Kurtie? Je croyais qu'il n'y a que moi qui pouvait t'appeler ainsi!

**Kurt Hummel**: C'était avant que tu me largues pour ce Eli!

**Blaine Anderson**: Mais euh...c'était une erreur...et..

**Kurt Hummel**: Anderson ferme ta grande gueule d'égocentrique pour une fois dans ta vie...

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh...

**Rachel Berry:** Mon...

**Quinn Fabray:** Dieu...c'était donc vrai...

**Noah Puckerman:** Quoi? Je viens d'arriver sur Facebook, c'est 9h du matin et je vois ça...

**Rachel Berry:** Klaine est définitivement mort Puck...

**Noah Puckerman**: NON! C'est pas possible! Pas le Klaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Ferme la Noah! On s'éloigne du sujet! Elliot MP?

**Elliot Gilbert:** Mieux Kurtie appel?

**Kurt Hummel**: Je t'attends!

Elliot était un peu excité comme une puce en entendant la voix de Kurt.

-Salut Starchild!

-Kurtie...c'est pas bien ce que tu as dis à Blaine...

-Tu vas le défendre maintenant?

-Sûrement pas! Mais bon tout de même...

-Discussion close Gilbert!

Elliot déglutit doucement devant la voix énervé de son ami et changea rapidement de sujet.

-Bien...veux tu qu'on se retrouve pour un petit café ce matin?

-Avec toi toujours! En plus il faudrait que l'on parle du groupe ensemble!

-Ben dans ce cas amène Rachel et Santana! Je préviens Danny et...

-Non! Juste...toi et moi...enfin si c'est possible...

La voix de Kurt s'était fait toute petite et toute mignonne. Elliot sourit

-Bien sûr Kurtie! On se dit à dix heures à notre café habituel?

-10h30 Elliot! Faut que je me fasse beau!

-Tu es toujours beau Kurt...

Un silence gêné s'installa avant que Kurt bredouille un petit « A tout à l'heure ». Elliot raccrocha avant de sourire un peu plus. Il remarqua alors quelques petits points clignotants dans son Facebook et ouvrit avant de sourire à nouveau.

* * *

**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Brittany , Sam Evans, Rory Flanagan**... et **Elliot Gilbert **sont désormais ami!

Voilà pour un petit début tout timide je sais mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je compte poursuivre cette histoire avec vos envies à vous cher lecteur donc un petit review pourrait transformer cette fanfiction en vos désirs de Gleek les plus fous!

Bisou!


	2. Chapter 2

C'est partie pour un deuxième petit one shot sur l'univers de Glee! :D

Univers qui ne m'appartient pas hélas...

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!

* * *

C'est partie!

Chapitre 2: Symbolisme, cœur et au revoir

Kurt grogna en se réveillant doucement. Il était bientôt 19h00 et il n'avait pas préparé le repas! La faute à qui? A un après-midi de pluie, une énième dispute avec Blaine, une porte qui claque et des larmes à n'en plus finir... Il avait cru bien faire! Il avait voulu être sincère avec son petit ami...pardon ex petit ami. Il se souvient encore de leur éclat de voix.

-Blaine ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus mais...

-MAIS QUOI? Merde Kurt je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé! Je le regrette profondément et...

-Blaine! Le problème n'est pas là! Non seulement tu m'as trompé, jeté comme un mouchoir usagé pour te mettre en couple avec cet...cet Eli mais tu m'as dénigré! Tu m'as rejeté et tu m'as fait porté le chapeau devant tout le monde! Heureusement que Santana et Rachel ont témoigné en ma faveur! Sam voulait me trucider!

Blaine resta silencieux un moment avant de serrer les poings.

-J'ai fais des conneries mais...Kurt je t'ai couvert de fleur! De cadeaux!

-Je m'en moque! Et tu imagines la tête de mon patron lorsque tes stupides 60 roses sont arrivées à mon bureau! Ton problème Blaine, ce n'est pas ton infidélité! Non tu as juste besoin de te donner en spectacle et d'être admirer par tous! Quittes à faire passer ton petit ami dans l'ombre!

Blaine resta bouché bée et Kurt en profita.

-Tu es égoiste, égocentrique! Tout pour toi rien pour les autres! A chaque fois qu'un truc de bien m'arrivait tu t'arrangeais pour me faire passer pour une victime ou attirer l'attention! Je ne suis plus un adolescent sans défense Blaine! Je sais me battre!

Blaine en eut assez! Il tourna les talons, jeta le bouquet de rose qu'il avait apporté pour Kurt dans le couloir et sortit en claquant la porte. Le pauvre Hummel se retrouva à pleurer comme un imbécile, la fatigue aidant. Il s'assit sur une chaise et s'endormit.

D'ailleurs, comment était-il arrivé couché sur le canapé recouvert d'une couverture? Il trouva la réponse rapidement. En se levant, il remarqua un mot sur la table basse. Un petit mot griffonné avec plein de tendresse.

« Petit Kurtie,

Tu as apparemment oublié notre petit rendez-vous chez toi car, lorsque je suis entré tu dormais à poing fermé. Je repasserai demain pour rattraper cela mais, vu ton état, j'ai préféré te coucher sur le canapé. Je sais que tu as horreur qu'on s'occupe de toi ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça...avec tes courbatures dû au sommeil sur la chaise tu aurais été insupportable demain! J'ai tout de même pris le soin de te commander un repas chez ton traiteur préféré! Ton menu habituel. Je te laisse le payer bien sûr! Si jamais tu veux disons...parler...tu as mon numéro et mon adresse!

Elliot »

Il sourit. C'était du Elliot tout craché. Tendre mais légèrement moqueur. Il entendit frapper et se retourna. Rachel arrivait avec un immense plateau garni de nourriture.

-Kurt j'ai croisé le livreur du restaurant d'en bas et il m'a dit qu'il avait ceci pour toi...tu comptes autant manger?

Kurt rit avant de prendre le plateau. C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de nourriture. Pour plus d'une personne. Il remarqua alors une rose noire au dessus de la pile de nourriture. Accroché à une épine, un papier. Il le déplia.

« J'ai commandé aussi pour Rachel et ta surprise! Je ne fais pas tout ça juste pour toi!

Elliot Starchild Le Démon Noir »

Kurt rit un peu plus avant de relire le passage en fronçant les sourcils.

-Attends...Rachel quelle surprise?

Alors que la Diva allait répondre, une blonde aux mèches roses fluo apparut en lui jetant un clin d'œil!

-Moi Porcelaine! Quinn pour Surprise, je dois avouer que c'est la classe!

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Il aimait beaucoup Quinn. Rachel sourit avant de dire.

-Ouais! Quinn est venu disons...nous soutenir!

-Nous?

-J'ai quitté Finn, soupira Rachel. Et pour une fois on était vraiment d'accord! Il reste tout de même un très bon ami!

* * *

-On va mangé et tu vas tout me raconter!

Plus tard, vers minuit, Kurt était en pyjama dans sa chambre sur son désormais célèbre Facebook.

Kurt Hummel: Merci Elliot! Sincèrement sans toi, tout serait moins marrant!

Elliot Gilbert: De rien mon beau!

Quinn Fabray: Un vrai gentleman ce démon...

Kurt Hummel: D'ailleurs El, comment tu as su pour Quinn?

Elliot Gilbert: J'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi...et disons que Quinn est une fille très intéressante!

Quinn Fabray: On a beaucoup sympathisé par Facebook et c'est chez lui que...

Kurt Hummel: Que?

Rachel Berry: Crache le morceau Fabray!

Quinn Fabray: Tu es mignonne quand tu es impatiente Rachel! Je te vois d'ici...

Rachel Berry: Oh « rougis »

Kurt Hummel: Elle détourne l'attention! Réponds Fabray!

Quinn Fabray: Okay...c'est chez lui que je vais venir vivre en colocation quelque temps! Tout un semestre pour être exact!

Santana Lopez: Attends tu viens vivre à New York! Et j'étais pas au courant? Pourquoi tu as voulu dormir chez nous?

Quinn Fabray: Salut Satan! Disons que je sais que vous êtes serrés à trois...même si tu ne reviens que la semaine prochaine de chez Britanny pour reprendre le semestre.

Santana Lopez: Exact...je suis vraiment heureuse que ma meilleure amie soit sur New York!

Rachel Berry: Et moi donc! Les New Direction vont doucement envahir New York!

* * *

125 personnes aiment ça

Message Privé de Blaine Anderson à Kurt Hummel:

Blaine: Pardonne moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

* * *

Kurt: Je n'ai plus rien à te dire!

Message privé de Kurt Hummel à Elliot Gilbert:

Kurt: Merci encore!

Elliot: « ris » Pff toi alors...allez ferme là et habille toi!

Kurt: Hein?

Elliot: Pose pas de question et habille toi sexy! Ce soir on sort!

Kurt: Mais...

Elliot: 1. Kurt tu en as envie je te connais, tu as besoin de te défouler

Il faut sortir ton connard d'ex petit ami de ta tête

Il caille devant chez toi, j'ai pas envie de choper la mort! Bouge!

Kurt: J'arrive!

* * *

Kurt sortit rapidement après avoir prévenu Rachel qu'il risquait de rentrer tard...voir de ne pas rentrer du tout.

-Où tu vas? Avait-elle demandé

-Vivre...et jusqu'au bout de la Nuit!

Elle avait souri mystérieusement. Elle avait compris. Seul Elliot avait ce pouvoir sur Kurt. Et elle le remercierait jamais assez pour cela!

Lorsque Kurt arriva, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Elliot dans un taxi. Il enfourchait une splendide moto d'un noir luisant. Elliot siffla et sourit à son ami en le voyant arriver dans une tenue très proche du corps. Kurt avait bien sur pris le soin de se changer.

-Sexy...tu risques de ne pas finir seul ce soir...

-Je ne compte pas rentrer...

Elliot sourit et tapota la place derrière lui.

-Grimpe! On va vivre toute notre nuit!

En grimpant derrière son ami, Kurt frémit. Elliot était vraiment un garçon bien...et libre. Kurt voulait devenir comme lui...et il savait que jamais son ami allait le maintenir sous dominance comme Blaine avait fait. Kurt resserra la veste en cuir et se tint fortement contre le dos de son camarade lorsqu'il démarra. Elliot frissonna à son tour. Kurt était plus qu'un ami. Il était ses seules menottes qui pouvaient entraver ses ailes!

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bisou à tous!


	3. Chapter 3

C'est partie pour un Troisième troisième petit one shot sur l'univers de Glee! :D

Univers qui ne m'appartient pas hélas...

Certains couples se forment!

A mon cher ami et reviewer P'tit griffon! Sache que la suite te plaira fortement!

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!

* * *

C'est partie!

Chapitre 2: Assume!

-Ma tête...

Kurt tira sur la couverture pour se protéger des rayons du soleil quand quelque chose s'abattit sur lui...non pas quelque chose...quelqu'un! Ou plutôt une partie de quelqu'un! Un bras plus exactement. Cela eut le mérite de le tirer de sa torpeur avec rapidité...enfin aussi rapide que peut l'être une gueule de bois terrible. Il sentit le drap frotter doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses et...une minute! Ses cuisses? Le drap sur ses cuisses? Non...non... Le jeune Hummel souleva lentement, centimètre par centimètre pour...constater qu'il était nu! Et de ce qu'il avait vu à côté de lui sous le drap, l'autre garçon était nu! Car c'était un garçon! Il n'avait AUCUN doute dessus! Il essaya de se rappeler doucement sa soirée...il était avec Elliot...puis il était parti en boite de nuit...et ensuite...Trou Noir! Il soupira. Bon...assumons non? Le seul avec qui il aurait pu coucher c'était Elliot. Il assumerait avec plaisir...Quelqu'un se colla avec délice encore plus proche de lui.

-Reste encore...

Cette voix...n'était pas celle d'Elliot...c'était...

Lorsqu'il reconnut le garçon, il hurla!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Elliot Gilbert! Comment...comment as-tu pu?

**Elliot Gilbert:** Kurtie! Alors bien réveillé?

**Kurt Hummel:** Bien réveillé? BIEN REVEILLE? Tu te fous de moi là!

**Elliot Gilbert**: Ah...tu le prends mal?

**Finn Hudson:** Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe!

**Kurt Hummel:** FINN! Joue le rôle du super grand frère et bute le!

**Blaine Anderson: **Vas y Finn!

**Kurt Hummel:** LA FERME ANDERSON!

**Finn Hudson**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'abord?

**Rachel Berry:** Oh mon dieu...

**Quinn Fabray:** Ah Rachel est tombé dessus on dirait!

**Rachel Berry: **En sortant de la Douche...Mon Dieu...

**Quinn Fabray:** Besoin d'une consolation?

**Kurt Hummel:** FABRAY! Tu le savais?!

**Quinn Fabray:** Ce n'était pas prévu Kurt...mais El m'a tout raconté ce matin. Merci j'ai vraiment beaucoup beaucoup ri...

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Bon quel est le soucis?!

**Kurt Hummel:** Le soucis est que je viens de m'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit bourré avec Sébastian Smythe!

**Tina Cohen Chang**: …

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh Mon Dieu...

**Quinn Fabray: **« Morte de rire »

**Rachel Berry:** Ah Santana vient de hurler...elle a dû lui tomber dessus...

**Santana Lopez:** Qu'est-ce que le Suricate fout ici? Chez moi!

**Santana Lopez:** HUMMEL! Je viens de tout lire et là franchement tu me déçois!

**Kurt Hummel:** La ferme Snix! C'est la faute d'Elliot!

**Elliot Gilbert**: Ma faute?

**Quinn Fabray:** Euh...Kurt, El vient de devenir tout blanc puis rouge...et il tape frénétiquement sur le clavier...

**Rachel Berry:** Colère colère! Tempête! Quinn tu viens te mettre à l'abri? Je t'invite au resto!

**Quinn Fabray:** Pourquoi?

**Rachel Berry:** Juste envie d'être avec toi...

**Quinn Fabray**: Sors en bas! Je viens te chercher!

**Kurt Hummel: **El?

**Elliot Gilbert:** KURT ELISABETH HUMMEL! Tu voulais être libre et sortir! Je t'ai emmené en boite de nuit, t'ai laissé boire plus que raison car tu me l'as bien dit! Tu ne veux pas de baby-sitter! Alors je t'ai entièrement laissé faire pour que tu apprennes toi même de tes erreurs! Lorsque tu as vu ce Smythe là tu t'es jeté sur lui! C'est toi qui l'a dragué et il était sérieusement éméché aussi! Tu m'as dit le connaître alors pour moi y avait rien de vraiment dangereux je t'ai laissé faire! C'est ça la liberté et la maturité Hummel! Ne me reproche pas de t'obéir sur ce point là! Sinon va te faire mettre par tous les plus gros connard de la Terre! Et Anderson en premier!

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey! Je suis encore là!

**Elliot Gilbert: **Justement dégage tas de merde! Tu as fait du mal à l'être le plus merveilleux de la galaxie! C'est tout juste que je ne prends pas un billet d'avion rien que pour avoir le plaisir de t'éventrer pour te pendre par les testicules avec tes entrailles!

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh...

**Sam Evans:** Non mais tu vas arrêter d'insulter mon meilleur ami corbeau mal plumé!

**Elliot Gilbert: **Et toi le barbie boy décoloré! Avec ta bouche de mérou tu as pas fini de sucer la queue à ton petit Blaine chéri! Oui bien sûr personne n'a remarqué que tu le dévorais du regard en secret! Putain je n'ai pu voir que des photos mais c'est flagrant! T'es une tarlouze comme moi! Alors va voir l'autre affolé du sexe et fais toi prendre aussi! J'en ai marre je me barre!

**Mercedes Jones: **Wouah...

**Tina Cohen Chang:** Juste...terrible.

**Kurt Hummel:** El...

**Mercedes Jones:** Fais vite Blanc Bec...ou tu vas le perdre...

**Message Privé de Blaine Anderson à Sam Evans**

**Blaine: C'est vrai ce qu'il disait?**

**Sam:...**

**Blaine: Sam?**

**Sam: Tu peux passer chez moi?**

* * *

**Blaine: Dans 10 minutes.**

* * *

**Message privé de Kurt Hummel à Elliot Gilbert:**

**Kurt: Besoin de te voir...besoin de toi...pardonne moi...**

**Kurt: Je t'en prie...ne me laisse pas...**

**Kurt: Pas toi...**

**Elliot: Au café habituel...Dans 10 minutes**

**Kurt: D'accord...euh...je serais pas seul...**

**Elliot: Il peut venir.**

Kurt leva le nez de son téléphone et croisa le regard de Sébastian Smythe qui le fixait.

-Alors?

-Je vais le voir à un café...

-Okay je vous laisse alors!

-Non attends!

Kurt l'avait attrapé au poignet et Sébastian le regarda faire en souriant.

-Déjà accro Hummel?

-Ne joue pas Smythe...pas maintenant!

Sébastian hocha lentement la tête. Il voyait que le chatain n'était pas bien.

-Très bien je viens...et juste Kurt...

-Oui?

Le jeune homme se retourna tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste.

-A l'époque...il n'y avait pas que Blaine de baisable...

**Sam Evans et Blaine Anderson sont maintenant en couple!**

**Rory Flanagan:** Oh...

**Brittany S Pierce:** Je crois que personne n'aime cette nouvelle.

**Rory Flanagan:** Oui...Brit? On fait des cookies?

**Brittany S Pierce:** Je croyais que les Farfadets ne mangeaient que du trèfle à quatre feuilles?

**Rory Flanagan:** Pas quand ils sont tristes...

-Je suis désolé d'avoir crié...

Elliot regardait Kurt par dessus son café d'un air froid et distant. Son ami était terriblement mal à l'aise. Sébastian lui...ben il draguait le serveur!

-Je m'en veux vraiment...j'ai simplement pas l'habitude que...que je sois aussi libre de mes actes, et de leur conséquence et je...

-Kurt!

Elliot avait parlé et levait la main. Cela eut même le plaisir de voir Sébastian Smythe le regardait.

-Stop...je m'en moque...

Elliot lui sourit doucement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est normal...

Kurt illumina son regard de mille tendresse.

-Vrai de vrai?

-Tu es mon meilleur ami!

-Toi aussi!

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Sébastian ricana.

-Larmoyants n'est-ce pas...

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'intrus.

-Puisqu'on y est...on fait tous connaissance? Vous pensez vous mettre ensemble!

Ce fut un tri croisé de réponse.

-Jamais de la vie!

-Que du cul!

-On est d'accord!

**Elliot Gilbert et Kurt Hummel sont maintenant amis avec Sebastian Smythe**

Et voilà!

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Bisou à tous!

N'oubliez pas les review review!


End file.
